borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Shank
|image = File:Borderlands 2010-02-25 20-12-18-63.png |caption = Anybody got an aspirin? |title = |gender = Male |race = Human |faction = Prisoner |level = Boss |status = Killable |location = Lockdown Palace }} Mr. Shank is the leader of the Prisoners of Lockdown Palace. Background Mr. Shank was Mad Moxxi's second husband, and the shot-caller of Lockdown Palace. He kidnapped Athena and planned to release her to the Crimson Lance for the massive bounty on her head. Strategy Mr. Shank is encountered after dropping down a hole in the floor, into a shower room. He moves quickly and the only attack he uses is a melee strike with his shank. A strong shield adds further protection, and combined with his high speed can make him a tricky opponent to attack. After a certain point, he will start using Athena's teleporter to maneuver around the room. As with any other human enemy, a good strategy is to aim for Mr. Shank's head. A good shield with a fast recharge ability is recommended. Weapon choices should lean towards being good close-range choices. The action skills are all very viable in Mr. Shank's room. The Scorpio Turret and Bloodwing can be deployed right after the cutscene for optimal effect. Berserk is ideal for a quick fight at melee range. Phasewalk is best left for a retreat-and-heal option after some damage has been delivered. His teleporter makes it difficult to track him, but before he appears there is a red glow, giving away his position. The digital bearing module also marks his position with a red dot, showing players his next position as soon as he teleports away. Notes *With a very strong shield providing much of his defence, Mr. Shank is rendered quite vulnerable to Hunter characters with a maxed out Trespass skill. *He can be tracked by ECHO even if he's at middle of his teleport (a similar effect to Lilith's Phasewalk). Trivia * His first name is revealed to be David by Moxxi shortly after his death. Even though Moxxi contracted his assassination, she is extremely saddened by the news. * It is insinuated that Mr. Shank is homosexual/ bisexual, and that his love interest is Chaz. * He is a spokesperson for the male enhancement product "Engorge". * If killed again on subsequent visits he will still drop the 'personal teleporter' device, though this does not provide any benefit. * He has a tattoo of the numbers "12:21" on his chest, in the Christian Bible, this is Romans chapter 12 verse 21 "Do not be conquered by evil, but conquer evil with good." * His name likely refrences the prison term "shank" or "shanking" which is when a prisoner stabs a fellow prisoner. * Moxxi references him as "Hubby #1" in an ECHO after you jump through his outcropping, which could mean a couple things: Either she mixes up which husband he was (1st or 2nd) or she refers to him as her favorite husband. The latter is backed up by her reaction of his death, but is debateable. Quotes *"Um... are you attempting stealth? Is this what stealth looks like to you?" *"I'm going to shank my way into your heart, and sing show tunes as you die." *"My ex-wife put you up to this?" *"Feel my shiv!" *"Where am I? There you are!" *"SHANK!" *"Im gonna play hide and seek with that later..." *"My shanking fingers are gettin' itchy!" *"You're not gettin' out of here alive." *"I've failed you Chaz." *"Tell Chaz... I love him." See Also Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Category:Bosses Category:Human Category:Prisoners